boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Boohbah episodes
This is a complete list of all 104 Boohbah episodes. Series 1 (2003-2004) *Skipping Rope (UK: April 14, 2003, US: January 19, 2004) *Pearly Shells (UK: April 15, 2003, US: January 20, 2004) *Rope and Rock (UK: April 16, 2003, US: January 21, 2004) *Musical Pipe (UK: April 17, 2003, US: January 22, 2004) *Windows (UK: April 18, 2003, US: January 23, 2004) *Armchair (UK: April 21, 2003, US: January 26, 2004) *Record Player (UK: April 22, 2003, US: January 27, 2004) *Squeaky Socks (UK: April 23, 2003, US: January 28, 2004) *A Pile of Balls (UK: April 24, 2003, US: January 29, 2004) *Painting the Fence (UK: April 25, 2003, US: January 30, 2004) *Big Bass Drum (UK: April 28, 2003, US: February 2, 2004) *Hammock (UK: April 29, 2003, US: February 3, 2004) *Squeaky Seesaw (UK: April 30, 2003, US: February 4, 2004) *Jack in the Box (UK: May 1, 2003, US: February 5, 2004) *Bubbles (UK: May 2, 2003, US: February 6, 2004) *Settee & Cushions (UK: May 5, 2003, US: February 9, 2004) *Big Comb (UK: May 6, 2003, US: February 10, 2004) *The Big Ball (UK: May 7, 2003, US: February 11, 2004) *Yellow Woolly Jumper (UK: May 8, 2003, US: February 12, 2004) *Musical Instruments *The Bed (UK: May 12, 2003, US: February 13, 2004) *The High Wall (UK: US: February 16, 2004) *Cakes and String (UK: US: February 17, 2004) *The Door (UK: US: February 18, 2004) *Building Blocks (UK: US: February 19, 2004) *Hot Dog (UK: US: February 20, 2004) *Treasure Chest (UK: US: February 23, 2004) *Flippers (UK: US: February 24, 2004) *Two Hats (UK: US: February 25, 2004) *Bells (UK: US: February 26, 2004) *Shed (UK: US: February 27, 2004) *Shining Armour *Flowers & Vase *A Big Bag *Piggy Bank *Drink of Milk *Leaky Hose *Parping Horn *Musical Cushions *Following the Signs *Puddle *Skittles *Pencil Sharpener *Cracker *Island *Collecting Mail *Tunnel *Necklace *Heavy Suitcase *Television *Long Drink *Fairground Thing Series 2 (2004-2005) An asterisk (*) indicates that this episode premiered less than a year ahead of the official launch of the series *The Big Switch *Bouncers *Beards *Paper Plane *Droopy Flowers *Fido's Flag *Sailing Boat *Gigantic Carrot *Stream *Feathers *Bat & Ball *Chair in the Air *Falling Oranges *Comfy Slippers *Ice Cream Cone *Banana Split *Pulling the Rope *Springy Sofa *Club & Ball *Hole in the Fence *Crossroads *Fido's Bone *Coloured Bricks *Glowing Lanterns *Little White Cloud *Stack of Cushions *Jigsaw *Stick *Flag *Four Jumpers *Snowshaker* *Squirty Flower *Fido's Picture *Unwinding Carpet *Bouncy Castle *Wardrobe *Over the Net *Snowballs *Space Rocket *Sticky Wrapper *Jumping On The Balls *Sledge *Camera *Tightrope *Ball & Hoop *Little Rocky Boat *Flying Fish *Bucket & Spade *Umbrella *Snowman* *Grass Skirt *Book Notes * Every episode is named after and has something to do with the presents the children send to Storyworld. * There are three episodes with Little Dog Fido's name in them, but the other Storypeople's names aren't in the episode titles. Likewise, none of the episode titles have anything to do with the Boohbahs, either character group's universe (Storyworld for the Storypeople, the Boohzone and the Boohball for the Boohbahs), or any of the exercises and dances the Boohbahs perform. * Each episode is listed here in production order; the order they were broadcast in worldwide and the amount of episodes aired in a specific country may have been - and in most cases, were - different. For a list of episodes that were aired in the United States and Canada, for example, see here. ** Although they were not broadcast on American television, the episodes "Snowman", "Space Rocket", "Musical Instruments", "Big TV", and "Long Drink" were released in the region on the home videos "Snowman", "Hot Dog", and "Big Windows". * A picture of Brother and Sister walking towards a jar of tea can be seen on Dave Hope's Flickr; it is speculated that it was shot for a cancelled episode called "Sweet Tea". We currently believe that this episode was a prototype version of the finished episode "Drink of Milk". * Nearly every episode listed above has been uploaded to WildBrain's official Boohbah YouTube channel, with the exception of the following: ** "Building Blocks" ** "Bells" ** "Parping Horn" ** "Space Rocket" ** "Sticky Wrapper" ** "Jumping On The Balls" ** "Sledge" ** "Camera" ** "Tightrope" ** "Ball & Hoop" ** "Little Rocky Boat" ** "Flying Fish" ** "Bucket & Spade" ** "Umbrella" ** "Snowman" ** "Grass Skirt" * At least 105 Storyworld segments and at least 64 Boohbah sequences were most likely produced between May 2002 and early 2003. This may explain why "Snowshaker" and "Snowman" premiered three months ahead of the rest of the second series, in December 2003; they had already been shot and assembled at that time. Category:List Category:Boohbah Episodes Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes with Germany Category:Episodes with Zumbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jumbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Jingbah as the leader Category:Move with the Boohbahs Category:Quick Boohbah Action Category:Swing Your Arms And Shape Up Category:Twist With The Boohbahs Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Get Up and Gallop Category:The Busy Dizzy Dance Category:Jumping Side to Side Category:March To The Beat Category:Join in and Jump Category:Star jump Category:Hip and Hop Category:Swing Your Legs Category:Sideways Steps Category:Jump With The Bouncing Boohbahs Category:Hop To It With Some Boohbah Skips Category:Stomp Your Feet Category:Stretch And Sway Category:Tone Up Your Tum And Bum Category:Jumping jacks from wide and thin Category:Hop side to side Category:Silly Marching Category:Wide Walks Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Lean side to side with one leg Category:Jumping Jacks Category:Skipping Category:Arm Circle Category:Twirly Boohbah Hops Category:Swing Your Arms Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Paper Plane has flying Category:Sleepy Grandpappa Category:Sleepy Grandmamma Category:Grandpapa and Grandmama discovers Rope and Rock Category:Grandpappa & The Hammock Category:Ice Cream Category:Grandpappa & The Car Category:And Puppies Grab Slippers Category:Dog Fido Photo Category:Fido the Dog Meat Bones Category:Stacked Cushion Category:White Cloud Category:Make a Snowman Category:Queen Auntie Category:Auntie and the three Sad Flowers Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:Bouncing Category:Hiding in a line Category:Push and Pull Category:Whirly weaving one another Category:Hide your heads and feet Category:Sneak Up and Surprise Out Category:Stop and Go Category:Lift your feet to the beat Category:Wobbling Category:Dance again and again and again Category:Marching and fall down Category:Fly, lie down, fly backwards Category:Swaying Category:The Jumping Bungee Boo Dance Category:Scrunching and stretching Category:Lying Down And Standing Up Category:Silly arm swings Category:Spin around and around and around Category:Fall down and get up Category:Dizzy In and Out Category:Fly Away And Back Category:Up and Down Category:Crazy Collecting Category:Follow The Leader Category:Run round and round and round Category:Make A Chain Like A Train Category:Dance Together and Apart Category:Near And Far Category:Be Ready For Lots Of Bouncing Category:Chasing And Catching Category:Back and Forth Category:Wiggle Your Bum Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Boohbah: Magique Category:Boohbah: Magie Category:Boohbah: Squeaky Socks Category:Boohbah: Piepende Sokken Category:Boohbah: Cracker Category:Boohbah: Feestknaller Category:Boohbah: Snowman Category:Boohbah: Hot Dog Category:Boohbah: Hot Dog (Australian Version) Category:Boohbah: Big Windows Category:Boohbah: Big TV Category:Boohbah: TV Category:Boohbah: Building Blocks Category:Boohbah: Umbrella Category:Boohbah: Treasure Chest Category:Boohbah: Ice Cream Cone Category:Boohbah: The Big Switch Category:Boohbah: Rope & Rock Category:Boohbah: Little Dog Fido Category:Boohbah: Big Bass Drum Category:Boohbah: Bat & Ball Category:Boohbah: Bubbles Category:Boohbah: Cushions Category:Boohbah: Flowers Category:Boohbah: Banana Split Category:Boohbah: The High Wall Category:Boohbah: Ball & Hoop Category:Boohbah: The Wonderful Wobbly Dance Category:Boohbah: A Pile of Balls Category:Boohbah: Bouncers Category:Boohbah: Glowing Lanterns Category:Boohbah: Eiland Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Boohbah: Colored Bricks Category:Boohbah: Collecting Mail Category:Boohbah: Book Category:Boohbah: Best Of Grandmamma Category:Boohbah: Best Of Grandpappa Category:Boohbah: Best Of Mrs. Lady Category:Boohbah: Best Of Mr. Man Category:Boohbah: Best Of Brother & Sister Category:Boohbah: Best Of Auntie Category:Boohbah: The Amazing Adventures Of The Storypeople Category:Boohbah: Screener Tape Category:Boohbah: Shed Category:Boohbah: Sailing Boat Category:Episodes written by Robin Stevens Category:Boohbah: Wardrobe Category:Ball Episodes Category:Snow episodes Category:Food Episodes Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Boohbah: Comfy Armchair Category:Boohbah: Flippers Category:Boohbah: Glimmend Harnas [[Category:Big Episodes]] Category:Sophie Hanssel's Top 5 Favorite Boohbah Episodes Category:Boohbah: Broodje Worst Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Music Episodes Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Boohbah: Grandmamma [[Category:Ing Episodes]] Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Auntie Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Auntie & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido [[Category:The Episodes]] Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes Category:Boohbah: Parping Horn Category:Boohbah: Necklace Category:Boohbah: Crossroads Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Auntie Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Auntie Category:The Storypeople and the Space Rocket Category:Grandmamma and the Switch Category:The Storypeople and the Camera Category:Boohbah Seasons 1-3 Episodes Category:Present Giving Episode Category:Boohbah: Adventure Category:Boohbah: Season 1 Category:Boohbah: Season 2 Category:Boohbah: Season 3